


Can't Sleep

by spacegayofficial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Your crush on Din prevents you from sleeping, and your sleeplessness finally gives you the courage to say something.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Can't Sleep

You’d been trying your best to sleep, but all you could do is toss and turn. The eerie quiet on the ship wasn’t helping, either. The kid was sound asleep, Din was piloting the ship through hyperspace, and you were supposed to be taking this time to get some rest as well. It’d be a few hours in hyperspace, anyway, and it was a perfect moment of respite to catch some sleep. But your thoughts were keeping you up, and the silence surrounding you made them that much louder.

Things had been going… well. There really wasn’t anything specific bothing you. You thought, anyway. Nothing had been happening, not really, and your partnership with Din had been growing into a fairly close friendship. As soon as that word entered your mind, though, you knew that was the problem. You desperately wished it was more than a friendship. You’d been harboring a crush on him since you first joined his small crew (if you could even call it a crew; yourself, Din, and a weird baby didn’t quite fit that definition), and as you two grew closer platonically, it just got worse. You wished he’d join you in bed, you wished he’d take his helmet off and kiss you, you wished he’d let you help him with more than just babysitting, keeping the ship in working order, and occasionally patching up injuries.

Okay, fine, so that’s what was bothering you. You wanted to be more than just friends with Din, but you genuinely weren’t sure if he felt the same way. Any time you thought you had it figured out, he’d do something to put you back at square one. It was frustrating, to say the least, but at the same time you didn’t mind. You just wanted to spend time with him, and if you ended up having to do that as just friends, that’s how it would have to be.

You glanced across the ship from your cot to the ladder leading up to the cockpit. You weren’t getting any sleep, anyway, so what’s the harm? You rolled out of bed, in the loose pajama pants and stained shirt you wore to sleep in, and climbed the ladder. You entered the cockpit, and Din swiveled around, looking at you.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, concern laced in his voice. It was subtle, anyone who hadn’t spent as much time with him as you have would’ve missed it, but it was there. You smiled.

“Nothing, just can’t sleep,” you answered, sitting in the copilot’s seat and looking up out of the viewport at the bright blue streaks of hyperspace.

“Usually, that means something’s bothering you,” Din said, turning back around towards the controls and flipping a couple of controls. He was right, that was usually the case. You just couldn’t talk to him about what was bothering you this time. Well, you could, but you ran the risk of making a complete fool of yourself. Unless he felt the same, and this could all be over. But still, if he didn’t…

“I don’t think anything’s bothering me,” you said, shrugging a little bit. “Dunno. Just can’t sleep.”

“You don’t  _ think _ anything’s bothering you?” Din asked. Investigative as always. That might be your downfall.

“Well, you know, subconsciousness and all that,” you responded, waving your hand towards the back of your head. Din just hummed, knowing that wasn’t the full story.

His concern was appreciated, though, and you wanted so badly to tell him the truth. Why couldn’t you tell him the truth? What was stopping you? Maybe your sleeplessness was giving you this small burst of courage, or maybe something else, but you figured… you may as well. Right? Worst thing that could happen, he doesn’t feel the same way. Which you expected anyway.

“I guess… there might be something,” you said finally, casting your eyes to the floor, nerves quickly starting to compete with the courage you had.

“What is it?” he asked, turning to face you again. You wished he hadn’t done that. Speaking to his back was a little easier than the intimidating beskar facade paying you full attention.

“I… I was just thinking, um,” you started, swallowing hard and looking over to the side. “Where… are we? What, um… Listen, I’m… we’re good friends, but, I was just wondering if… maybe… there was a chance we could be… more?” You inwardly cringed at your own wording and inability to make a coherent sentence.

“More?” Din asked curiously. You looked at him and he had his head cocked just a little bit, and you knew you maybe hadn’t made yourself entirely clear.

“I… Din, I think… these past few months have been amazing, and I’ve gotten to know you better, and we’ve gotten closer and… I’ve kind of been nursing a crush on you for a long time, and I can’t tell how you feel about me,” you admit, more succinctly.

Din was quiet, and you only got more nervous the longer he didn’t speak. Of course, you couldn’t tell that there was a dumbstruck look on his face as he came to understand what you meant, slowly being replaced with a wide smile. Finally he took too long, and you stood, starting to walk away.

“Just forget I said anything, it’s--”

He grabbed your arm and said your name, stopping you before you could get to the ladder. “I’ve been doing the same thing,” he said, quieter than usual, and you could almost hear his smile in his voice.

You look up at him, where his eyes would be, mouth agape as he told you this. You blinked a few times. “Really?”

He nodded, letting go of your arm and standing back. “I’m not very good at this,” he admitted. “I couldn’t figure out how you felt. I assumed you didn’t feel the same way, and I… wouldn’t know how to act on those feelings if you did.”

You smile at him, taking a step back into his space and pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re doing a fine job,” you tell him, burying your face in his neck where just fabric was exposed. He took a moment, but wrapped his arms around you as well. They were strong and warm, just like you’d imagined they would be, even with his armor still on. It was quiet for a few moments like this before you pulled your head away and looked at him again. “Can I kiss you?”

Din hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Hold on. Do you… mind wearing a… blindfold?” he asked, almost nervously; a tone you weren’t used to hearing from him.

“That’s fine,” you tell him, smiling.

He glanced around the cockpit, finally landing on a medpac that was stashed away. He opened it quickly, taking out some bandages, and tore a piece off to wrap around your eyes. Once it was securely over your eyes, blocking out any light, you heard him set his helmet on the floor. You reached out for him, and he wrapped his arms around you, pressing his lips to yours urgently. You could feel the scratch of short facial hair, his lips were slightly chapped but still soft, his nose pressed into your cheek. You reached up and put your hands around his face, rubbing your thumbs over his cheekbones. He seemed to tense at the touch, but quickly melted into it. You could only imagine how long it’s been since he’d been touched there by another person.

You stayed like that for a while, finally kissing after such a long time of denying yourselves from the connection, reveling in the close contact. It was perfect, and you couldn’t believe you got to do this… again, and again, and again. Eventually, the two of you pulled away, partly for air and partly because you were sure you’d been there for hours.

“Go back to bed,” Din said, softly. His unmodulated voice sent a shiver down your spine, and you could truly hear the concern and the smile in his voice. Some part of you wished you could see it, but you knew that was asking too much.

“Only if you come with me,” you said, tilting your head as if you could look at him through this blindfold.

He chuckled quietly, which was a sound you hadn’t heard from him before. You had seen it, or thought you heard it, but it never quite came through the modulator. And it was a sound you immediately fell in love with.

“Alright,  _ cyar’ika _ , I’ll be down in a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
